Mano
by kana-asuki
Summary: "El humo estaba por todas partes, la gente salía corriendo despavorida, el mundo se estaba acabando y él solo podía mirar el cielo esperando ver esos ojos verdes una última vez... "


**¡Hola nuevamente! No tengo perdón para aparecer aquí después de umm ¿Años?**

 **La verdad es que quería volver para terminar con mis antiguas historias así que hace unos días abrí mi correo y me encontré con la hermosa sorpresa de ver que tenía tantos correos de Fanfiction diciéndome que mucha gente seguía mis historias y a mi, me llenó de emoción y decidí seguir con Proyecto cultural APH Fujoshi hasta que me di cuenta que necesitaba volver a ver Hetalia para continuarlo, así que decidí escribir algo nuevo (Muy sad) para agradecerles por aún seguir a esta loca escritora...**

 **Desclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

 _ **Aclaración:**_ _Posible OCC._

 **Advertencias** : Mención de pareja Hombre x Hombre, muerte de personajes.

* * *

 _"El humo estaba por todas partes, la gente salía corriendo despavorida, el mundo se estaba acabando y él solo podía mirar el cielo esperando ver esos ojos verdes una última vez... "_

Alfred se levantaba con pesadez, cansancio y resignación, como venía haciéndolo desde hace más de 100 años, se cuestiona, como cada mañana, ¿Cómo es que el mundo giró tan rápido y él no lo noto? ¿Cuándo fue que todo se retorció? ¿En qué momento su vida se convirtió en esta maraña de pleitos y desastres? Se mira en el espejo más no se puede responder, la juventud ya no estaba de su lado y el peso de la madurez le estaba cobrando caro tantos actos infantiles del pasado.

Gira la vista por todo su cuarto mientras camina por su habitación, un cuadro con unos arrebatadores ojos verdes lo miran acusatoriamente mientras elije entre la corbata azul o la negra con rayas, al final gana la azul, el color azul tenía que ganar en algún lado ya que contra esa mirada nadie es rival.

 _"El mundo se está acabando, Alfred"_ te repites una y otra vez mientras conduces por las calles lúgubres que alguna vez estuvieron llenas de color, _"El mundo se va a acabar, Alfred"_ , te dices una última vez antes de aparcar frente a la gran sede que puede que te arrebate, hoy, tu corazón.

El camino es más largo de lo que recordabas, los rostros son más sombríos que la última vez que se vieron.

 _"El mundo se está acabando y tú solo quieres tomar su mano..."_

Abres la puerta con todas las fuerzas y optimismo que te pueden sobrar a este momento y los ves a todos ahí, justo en ese lugar donde antes estuvo un castaño alegre hoy se encuentra un ser triste y acabado, donde antes hubo un hombre imponente albino hoy se encuentra un hombre lleno de soberbia y apunto de ser derrotado, el siempre serio alemán actualmente se mira perturbado, el coqueto francés ahora se mira lleno de depresión, todos están aquí, pero a la vez no, solo queda el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fueron, grandes potencias con un futuro brillante, pero entre tanto caos y tristeza esta él...

Él que brillo con altivez y soberbia, hoy se encuentra lleno de cicatrices y heridas, sus ojos que siempre te llevaban a un lugar más tranquilo hoy están vacíos.

Dolor, tristeza, ira, resignación, es lo único que flota en el aire y tú no eres inmune a esto.

-He llegado, con esto doy inicio a la reunión- tu voz suena fuerte y estable, aunque por dentro estés roto.

\- ¡Él es imparable, merece morir! - Grita Rusia con su puño en alto mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - Merece morir, merece morir-

-Por favor, Rusia, guarda la calma, debemos llegar a un acuerdo- Intenta calmarlo el alemán con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

\- ¡¿Calmarlo?! ¿Ha esa bestia? Ha matado a China, ¡Lo olvidaban! Debimos detenerlo cuando su loco gobernador y el inútil de américa se estaban peleando – grito enfadado el ruso mientras apuntaba con rabia al americano de anteojos.

-Se te olvida que también mató a mi hermano, no eres el único con sentimientos encontrados, Rusia, yo más que nadie quiero parar esto...-

La sala se llena de gritos y reclamos, todo gira y el tiempo no se detiene, tic toc, dice el reloj y nadie termina de llegar a un acuerdo.

 _"El mundo se va a acabar, Alfred, y tú..."_

\- ¡Basta! Corea del Norte se ha salido de control, sí, todos sabemos que debimos detenerlo cuando sus tontas peleas con América iniciaron, pero nadie hizo nada, no vengan a culpar a una sola persona- La antes imponente potencia inglesa grita en un pobre intento de calmar las cosas, las gritas en su cuerpo están ahí, recordándoles a todos que el pronto podría desaparecer, y te duele...

\- ¿En qué momento dejamos que pasara esto? ¿Cuál fue el detonante de que todo este desastre se detono? - Alemania grita mientras las heridas de sus manos se hacen más grande, mientras sus piernas comienzan a fallarle y el sonido de las bombas se escuchan por su boca.

\- ¡Ludwig! - Grita un asombrado Italia, mientras en sus manos ve como poco a poco el hombre que se llevó su corazón por segunda vez desaparece entre sus manos...

-Nunca creí que te perdería de esta manera, de una forma en que mis brazos no podrán protegerte, de una forma en que me siento miserable, mi cuerpo desaparece, pero mi corazón se queda contigo...- Un estruendo, un grito, una nube de humo y una cruz de plata es lo único que queda en el lugar donde antes estuvo una nación fuerte de alemanes.

 _"El mundo se va a acabar, Alfred, y tú..._

 _Tú solo quieres..."_

El ruido de las explosiones, los gritos horrorizados de la gente, las sirenas sonando todo esto no es nada comparada con el llanto desgarrador de aquel hombre de pelo castaño que llora una segunda vez por el amor que ha perdido.

\- ¡América! - Grita el ruso enojado- Estoy preparando 3 bombas nucleares para terminar con esto de una vez. ¿Estás conmigo? -

El mundo vuelve a girar y tú no sabes que hacer, volteas a ver a Japón y puedes vislumbras las cicatrices que tú provocaste hace muchos años con el mismo método destructivo que hoy quiere usar Rusia, el dolor en sus ojos, la sangre brotando de su cuerpo, los gritos, los lamentos, todo gira en tu cabeza y te detiene a actuar...

\- ¡Inglaterra! - Se escucha un estallido más mientras la sangre brota, los gritos vuelven, el dolor se hace presente.

 _"El mundo se va a acabar, Alfred, y tú..._

 _Tú solo quieres tomar su mano..."_

Todo pasa en cámara lente frente a tus ojos, puedes apreciar, sin ser consiente, como aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida se van apagando y no puedes hacer nada, su vida se escapa mientras intentas correr hacia él.

Más bombas, humo y explosiones se oyen a tu alrededor, pero nada te importa porque él se desvanece entre tus manos, las lágrimas, los reclamos, las palabras de amor todo queda en segundo plano mientras notas como su cuerpo se desintegra en ese momento.

-Alfred... Te amo...- Los gritos, la comida horrible, las borracheras y su calor se evaporan frente a ti, él se fue. Se fue como se han ido otros más y el agujero en tu corazón se hace más grande, te rompe y te corroe y ahora no te importa nada.

-Rusia... Mandemos diez misiles más en este momento, Matémoslo... -

 _"El mundo se va a acabar, Alfred, y tú..._

 _Tú solo quieres tomar su mano..._

 _Una última vez"_

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribía algo y es algo tan triste... La verdad es que me inspire mientras leí las noticias y pensaba en lo triste que esta todo, en como dejan que todo se les escape de sus manos...

La verdad funciono mejor cuando me dan una idea, así que en lo que me llega la inspiración podría aceptar sugerencias, ¡muchas gracias por leerme!

Un especial saludo más grande a: **Petit Joker, Neix, Pao Scarlet, Josefangirl, ladygonzalez, Rose Kirkland, Quien sea (¿Quien sera?), boaflower664, Isabel.V,** **ooONazaretShirithOoo,LovinHC, Cioccolato, Lady Rose, Guest, NathaVec, JPAertist, Flawness, que en mi retiro auto impuesto siguieron mis historias!**

 ** _Porque yo apoyo a:_**

 **"** ** _Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"_**

 ** _Y:_**

 **"** ** _A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~._**


End file.
